


Two Idiots And A Baby

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: Kukui and Burnet ask Ash and Gou to take care of their child.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	Two Idiots And A Baby

“Uh… I don’t think this is a good idea” Gou said

Burnet looked at the boy and commented:

“I know this is really sudden, but Lusamine needs me and Kukui in the Aether Foundation just for today, we have a babysitter, but since you and Ash are crashing at our house…”

Ash (their son, who the couple lovingly named in honor of the trainer from Pallet Town) laughed and clapped happily. Pikachu, right by his side knew what was about to happen. The soon-to-be one year old baby grabbed one of his ears and twisted it.

Burnet rushed to his baby

“Ash, no!”

“Pika!” Pikachu exclaimed, showing he had no problem enduring the little boy’s antics

Gou looked at Burnet and denied with his head

“It’s not safe!” he exclaimed “You can’t expect us to take care of him!”

“You’re overreacting Gou” Kukui interjected

For all response, Gou pointed at the window and the couple looked outside. Ash was playing in the beach, jumping up and down with his usual energy. He ran around with Rowlet in his arms, with Lycanroc and Incineroar chasing him.

“He’s just having fun” Kukui commented

“Yes, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with…”

Burnet stopped talking as soon as she saw what happened next. Ash threw Rowlet with all the strength he could, and the grass-type Pokemon flew all the way to Melmetal, passing through the hexagonal nut in his chest.

“GOAAAALLLL” Ash shouted, with Incineroar and Lycanroc cheering him on.

Kukui and Burnet deadpanned

“And you want to entrust him with a baby?” Gou asked

“Tell him to stop” Kukui said

“What?”

“Go outside and tell him to stop doing that” Burnet continued “You’re the only one he listens to”

Gou obeyed and walked to his boyfriend

“Ash…” he whispered

“Yes, Gou?”

“Can you… be more careful… please?”

“Sure thing!…” Ash replied, and his boyfriend was surprised at how quickly his attitude changed “Sorry guys, Gou’s right. This is too dangerous, so we’ll have to suspend Pokemon Soccer for a while, ok?”

Incineroar, Lycanroc, Melmetal and even Rowlet frowned at Gou, but Ash didn’t seem to notice. The couple returned to the house and was surprised, only Pikachu and baby Ash were there.

“They didn’t…” Gou said

He found a note at Pikachu’s paws. He opened it and read aloud.

_“Take care of him please._

_See you tomorrow!”_

“This is gonna be a long day…” Gou complained

Half an hour later, baby Ash was already asleep, being softly cradled by his “bigger brother”.

“How do you do that?” Gou whispered with extremely care

“He’s just like a Pikachu, but you know, less hairy, and less yellow-y”

Gou cracked a smile, and baby Ash yawned and opened his eyes

“Oh no” Gou said, panicking “He’s going to cry, isn’t he?”

“Gou… relax”

“You can’t ask me to do that!” his boyfriend replied quickly “Ash is going to cry, and Burnet will hear him and…”

“How would Burnet hear him?” Ash asked, tickling the baby’s nose and getting a giggle in response

“You know how some people say ‘mother knows best’?”

Ash nodded

“Well, that’s it! Ash is going to cry, and Burnet will know, because mothers _always_ know, and she’ll come back, and she’ll be mad, and she’ll probably kick us out of the house and…”

“Gou”

“What?”

Ash pointed with his nose at the baby, he was sleeping again, and Gou went silent immediately

Scorbunny flinched. Pikachu already warned him that baby Ash was stronger like he seemed, but still, it was just a baby, so he couldn’t attack him or get mad at him in any way.

“Ba!” baby Ash shouted, twisting the rabbit’s ears again

The baby redirected his attention to Pikachu, right by his side. He shouted again, and grabbed the little yellow Pokemon tail. Pikachu focused, it was just a matter of endurance.

Still, his fire-type friend noticed he was having a hard time hanging on, so he got up, exited the house and returned as quickly as he could.

Scorbunny laid a couple of rocks in front of the baby, and the infant let go of Pikachu and stared at the rabbit with intense curious.

“Bun bun!” Scorbunny shouted, which could only be translated as ‘Showtime!’. He then launched one of the stones into the air and started to kick it, right feet, left feet, right feet…

Ash clapped again, and then tried to get up. Pikachu rushed to his side, offering some support. Baby Ash tumbled a little, but stayed there. Finally, Scorbunny stopped kicking the stones and made a little bow when he heard the baby laughing.

Then flinched again, as soon as the baby twisted his ears to thank him, and the cycle began again…

Meanwhile, Ash was checking from afar that the Pokemon and the baby weren’t hurting each other. Once he made sure of it, he returned his focus to the stove, where Gou was patiently heating up some milk.

“Is it done yet?” the trainer from Pallet Town asked

Gou looked behind him, and realized that Scorbunny was being almost as patient as himself.

“For the 14th time Ash, not. Not yet” he replied, exhausted

Afternoon came, and Ash and the baby were seated outside in the sand. Gou was back at the house, getting ready another bottle for the baby.

“Fa! Fa!” baby Ash said, and his “brother” looked at him with curiosity

“I don’t get what you want…” he replied

“Fa! Fa!” the baby repeated

“You like sand?” Ash asked, picking it up and letting it slip away between his fingers

“Fa! Fa!” the baby said, denying

“Maybe you want… a Pokemon?”

“Fa! Fa!” the baby smiled, and Ash knew he was on the right track. He started to think about what ‘fa’ could mean, until he reached a conclusion

“Fire?”

“Fa!” baby Ash said, clapping with energy

“You want to spend some time with Incineroar?”

“Fa!” the baby clapped again, and Ash picked him up and started to walk towards his Pokemon

Gou exited the house with the milk ready, looked around, and let out a scream as soon as he saw baby Ash near Incineroar.

He dropped the bottle on the ground and rushed to the Pokemon, snatching the baby away from him. Incineroar growled at him, and his boyfriend appeared from behind the Pokemon and asked:

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you insane?” Gou replied, furious

“What? What happened?”

“Look at his sharp claws, and his teeth!” Gou said

“Gou…”

“And it can’t possibly be safe for a baby to run around something like this!” the boy continued, pointing at Incineroar’s flaming belly

“Gou, you’re losing it again…”

Before the boy from Vermillion City could said something else, baby Ash started to cry. Gou panicked even more, but Ash simply walked to him, grabbed Ash’s little body, and placed it carefully back at Incineroar’s arms. The Heel Pokemon smiled at his trainer, and then stuck his tongue out at the baby, who started to laugh. Gou looked at the scene, but didn’t say another word; he simply walked back and picked up the milk bottle, cleaned the sand from it, returned to Incineroar’s side and gave him the item.

He then turned around and returned to the house without saying a word.

“I’m sorry” Gou whispered

Ash, who was putting the baby back in the cradle, looked at him

“About…”

“Being so overprotective of little Ash, it seems you’ve got everything under control already”

“Well, thank you, but I love how much you care about little Ash”

“Really?”

“Really” Ash confirmed “That only proves you want to protect him as much as I do, now, why don’t you have some rest? I’ll take care of everything, don’t worry”

“Very well” Gou replied, climbing into the bed

He closed his eyes, and smiled when he felt Ash’s lips pressed against his cheek. Ash went back to the baby, who was removing in his cradle, uncomfortable.

“Everything okay?” Ash asked, tickling his nose

The baby didn’t laugh, and Ash looked down and noticed his diaper was wet

“Oh…” he whispered “Don’t worry; I’ll have you changed in no time, ok?”

The baby frowned, and some tears escaped his eyes.

“Please don’t cry Ash…”the trainer pleaded, quickly taking out his phone and searching ‘How to change a diaper´

“Hmmm” he mused “This seems simple enough”

A few minutes later, Gou shot up from the bed; awaken by the baby’s cries. He searched frantically for the cause of commotion. And as soon as he saw Ash seated on the floor, with his face and clothes wet, he started to laugh uncontrollably.

“This… is bad” Ash simply said, and Gou walked to him. He gripped his own nose and chastised his boyfriend

“What the hell happened here?”

“Pee happened” Ash said, and Gou laughed again

“Go take a shower, quickly; I’ve got this”

“But… but” Ash stuttered “Be careful with that thing!”

“What thing?”

“Ash!” the trainer commented “He’s dangerous!”

“It’s just pee you idiot, now go. Take. A. Shower” Gou ordered

“When I took his diaper off, I thought it was over, but then BOOM!”

“Boom?”

“He peed again!” Ash shouted, and his boyfriend laughed once more

“Don’t worry about anything else, Ash. Now go to the bathroom and take a shower, for Arceus’ sake”

Ash got up and went to the bathroom, but at the last second turned around and looked at Gou.

“If you think you can kiss me smelling like that, I’ll tell Scorbunny to kick your ass to the moon”

The trainer retired and Gou analyzed the situation in front of him. This required of delicacy, effectiveness and concentration, luckily, he had all of those three things to spare.

When Ash came out of the bathroom, his boyfriend was cradling the baby as softly as he could. The trainer didn’t say a thing and simply stood there, watching.

“What?” Gou asked, sensing his presence

“You look so… calm and collected”

Gou chuckled and approached his boyfriend

“Is that a bad thing?”

“It’s not a _common_ thing” Ash replied

“Well, I told you I’d take care, in the fifteen minutes you took inside there; I already changed him and feed him”

“You mean he eats something else besides milk?”

“Of course he does, you idiot. Chicken and prunes is his favorite mush”

“Sounds disgusting”

Gou laughed again, he turned around to check on baby Ash

And immediately screamed.

The cradle was empty

“How could you let him go?” Ash shouted, looking below the cradle

“I didn’t” Gou replied, checking his bed “He just… walked off!”

“He can’t walk yet, Gou!” Ash said angrily

“What if… and if… or maybe…” Gou said, panicking “I’ll never forgive myself if…”

Ash took his boyfriend hand and descended the stairs to Kukui’s lab with him

“Calm down, we’ll find him”

The couple stopped as soon as they saw baby Ash in the middle of the room, playing with a trophy

“What the hell is your Alolan Championship Trophy doing in the hands of the baby, Ash?” Gou said, starting to lose control again

“Kukui kept a replica as a souvenir!” Ash replied, stepping towards the baby “Now, come on boy… let it go…”

The baby looked at the trophy and hugged it. Gou almost fainted at the sight

“That’s… way too many… sharp edges…” he said, breathing heavily

“Give it to me, Ash… come on” the trainer said, taking the trophy out of the baby’s hands

Gou rushed and picked up Ash, leaving the lab as quickly as he could

Both boys seated at the end of Gou’s bed together, watching how little Ash was playing with Pikachu, hugging the yellow creature over and over again.

“He’s a handful” Ash sighed

“He’s just a baby, you’re a handful” Gou replied

“Says the over-panicked boy, parent of the year” Ash countered

“I was worried, ok?” Gou responded, and Ash decided it was enough playful banter; he certainly didn’t want to escalate things. He took Gou’s hand and looked at the baby again

“Why do you think Burnet asked us to take care of him?” Ash said, changing the topic “She knows you’re super careful, but she must remember than I’m a magnet for danger…”

Gou put his head on Ash’s shoulder and whispered:

“Maybe… but you have something I lack, you’re so confident when you are under pressure, you said it yourself, and you’re totally right, I usually panic for nothing”

“Not for nothing” Ash interrupted “You just care a lot”

“Maybe that’s the reason why she thinks this is a good idea”

“Why?” Ash said, looking at his boyfriend

“Because we complement each other…”

Night finally fell, and little Ash went to sleep, with Rowlet and Pikachu by his side. Ash looked at them for at least half an hour more, and then decided it was enough. He crawled back to his bed with extreme silence, and then something crossed his mind.

“Gou… are you awake?”

“Mhhhm” his boyfriend barely replied

“I just had… an idea. How long have we’ve been here in Alola?”

“A whole week”

“Is there something you wanted to do in the last week, but you couldn’t?”

“Give me some more clues, Ash”

“Something that Kukui and Burnet doesn’t want _us_ to do…”

“They never specifically said we can’t do that” Gou argued

“The first day we were here, you said Burnet looked at you ‘coldly’ before we went to sleep, so you decided to sleep in another bed, and you’ve been freaking out since then, and…”

Gou caught the message. He seated in his bed and moved the covers away, making some room for his boyfriend. Ash jumped and tackled him into the mattress, giggling and nuzzling his cheek.

“Thing is… I’m not sure if they feel comfortable with me sleeping together with their ‘son’” Gou explained, emphasizing the last word

“For the last time, I’m not their son! And besides, they’re not here tonight, so you shouldn’t fear about them getting mad”

“You’re so mischievous, Ash Ketchum” Gou said, grabbing his face and kissing him softly

“You think little Ash over there will tell something to his parents?”

“I don’t think he can talk yet, Ash” Gou responded, putting his head on Ash’s chest “Still, I’ll take the risk”

“I like when you take risks” Ash admitted, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek

“I like when you force me to do that” Gou replied, putting a hand behind Ash’s back

The boy smiled and gave him another kiss, and they both fell asleep together…

Though it wouldn’t last long

Right before sunrise, Kukui and Burnet came home. Before entering the house, the woman asked:

“You think the boys could handle the situation?”

“I’m sure they’re fine” her husband replied

They opened the door and stared at the scene. Scorbunny was desperately trying to use his heating pads to warm a milk bottle, Pikachu was being asphyxiated by a sleeping baby Ash, and his bigger brother and Gou were lying on the floor right beside each other, with their eyes wide open.

“He just… fell... asleep” Gou babbled

“He…mmm… hemmm… doesn’t asleep…mmm… never” Ash added, barely coherent

Burnet let out a little laugh and grabbed her phone, quickly taking a picture. Kukui crossed his arms and nodded, also smiling.

“See?” he commented “Just as we expected”

**Author's Note:**

> And scene!  
> This writer would like to thank you, once again, to everyone for your kind and cute comments!  
> Got so many more? Or an idea you'd like to see transformed into a fic?  
> Leave them in the box below, and I'll see you next time!


End file.
